


Sunrise -- Sonnenaufgang

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 4 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x04, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Kurt wacht am Morgen auf.Ereignet sich während 4x04'The Break Up' / 'Trennung ist der Liebe Tod'





	Sunrise -- Sonnenaufgang

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529624) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Vielen Dank an [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) fürs Betalesen und Ideen beisteuern. <3 <3

 

Als Kurt am Morgen aufwacht ist da ein langer, schlaftrunkener, perfekter Moment des Glücks. Er liegt zusammengerollt, auf seiner Seite des Bettes unter die Decke gekuschelt. Blaines Arm schwer auf seiner Hüfte, Blaines warmer Körper von hinten fest an ihn geschmiegt, von den Schultern bis hinunter zu den Waden, Blaines Nase an seinem Nacken, schlafen sie ganz nah beieinander – so eine Gelegenheit haben sie noch nicht oft genießen können. Kurt spürt ein Kribbeln vom Kopf bis zu den Füßen vor Glück, vor schläfriger Behaglichkeit. Das ist es, was er sich immer für sie erträumt hat, diese einfache, unkomplizierte Liebe; Blaine, der bei ihm schläft, Blaine mit ihm in New York in Qualitätsbettwäsche.

Kurt lächelt in sein Kissen, schließt die Augen, lässt seine Finger auf Blaines Handgelenk ruhen und lässt sich wieder zurück in den Schlaf sinken, aus dem er noch gar nicht wirklich erwacht war. Er erinnert sich an Blumen, Küsse, neben Blaine im 'Callbacks' zu sitzen. Er erinnert sich an Blaine, der am Flügel sitzt, ihn 'die Liebe seines Lebens' nennt, für ihn singt, Blaines Blick, der plötzlich traurig wird und seine tränennassen Augen – an Blaine, der ihm sagt, dass er –

Kurt reißt die Augen auf und erstarrt, ihm wird mit einem Mal eiskalt.

_Oh Gott._

Er starrt an die Wand gegenüber, ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen.

Das ist überhaupt kein wahr gewordener Traum. Das ist ein Albtraum.

Blaine hat ihn betrogen. Blaine ist nach New York gekommen, um ihm zu sagen, dass er fremdgegangen ist.

Kurt ringt nach Luft, er fühlt sich wie in einer Falle gefangen und kämpft gegen die Tränen. Er muss sich zusammenreißen, Blaine nicht einfach wegzustoßen, denn diese liebevolle Umarmung ist eine Farce – Blaine muss sich im Schlaf zu ihm hingedreht haben, und Kurt hat ihn willkommen geheißen, so wie er das immer mit allem getan hat, als wäre er darauf gepolt – und er will sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass sie immer noch so daliegen, wenn Blaine wach wird. Was, wenn er von ihm wegrückt, wenn er erwacht? Was, wenn er so nah bei ihm _liegen_ _bleibt,_ als dächte er, Kurt wäre nicht so verletzt, dass es ihm etwas ausmachen könnte. Beide Möglichkeiten wären schrecklich.

Aber jetzt ist alles schrecklich, was mit Blaine zu tun hat. Aus einer Welt, in der er einen Freund hat, der ihn liebt und bewundert und alles, was sie miteinander haben wertschätzt, hat es ihn herausgerissen in eine Parallelwelt, in der derselbe Mann ihn betrogen hat, weil es _hart_ ist, voneinander getrennt zu sein, weil es hart ist, dass Kurt seinen Träumen folgt, weil ein One-Night-Stand wichtiger ist, als ihre Liebe.

Diese neue Welt ist Kurt so fremd.

Wie kann Blaine ihn 'die Liebe seines Lebens' nennen, und dann so etwas tun? Wie kann Blaine glauben, es könnte ein Trost sein, dass es ihm nichts bedeutet hat? Als würde es die Sache _besser_ machen, dass diese Person ihm _nichts_ bedeutete, sie aber _trotzdem_ wichtiger war, als ihre Beziehung. Wie kann bedeutungsloser Sex okay sein, wenn der Sex zwischen ihnen beiden immer Liebe war, ein Versprechen, einfach Alles?

Wie kann er Kurt vorwerfen, dass es irgendwie dessen eigene Schuld sei, dass er untreu wurde, wenn Blaine ihn doch überhaupt erst ermutigt hat, nach New York zu gehen, um seine Träume zu verwirklichen? Wie kann Blaine so fest an Kurts Zukunft glauben, aber nicht an _ihrer beider_ Zukunft?

Kurt kann darüber definitiv nicht hier im Bett mit ihm reden. Er ist sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt darüber reden kann. Kurt hat das Gefühl, als hätte dieser Verrat ihm das Herz aus der Brust gerissen, und nichts, was Blaine sagen könnte, kann daran etwas ändern. Kurt ist schon oft in seinem Leben verletzt worden, aber noch nie so schlimm, niemals von jemandem, der ihm so viel bedeutet. Kurt war so sicher gewesen, dass er sich nie vor Blaine würde schützen müssen.

Damit hat er sich anscheinend getäuscht.

Ganz langsam entzieht er sich Blaines Umarmung und schlüpft aus dem Bett. Einen Moment lang steht er da und betrachtet ihn, wie er sich in die warme Stelle kuschelt, die Kurt hinterlassen hat, und sein Gesicht in Kurts Kissen schmiegt.

Wenn er ihn so anschaut, würde er am liebsten die Bettdecke über seine Schulter hochziehen, ihm das Haar aus der Stirn streichen und zurück zu ihm ins Bett kriechen, und wenn irgendetwas davon den Schmerz auslöschen könnte, dann würde er es sofort tun. Der Wunsch ist so übermächtig. Er will mit ihm zusammen sein. Er will sich in seinen Armen sicher und geliebt fühlen. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er aus diesen Armen einmal flüchten würde.

Aber nichts kann diesen Schmerz auslöschen – es gibt kein zurück.

Kurt weiß, dass es Blaine leid tut, was er getan hat – wenn er jetzt im Rückblick darüber nachdenkt, war es ihm anzusehen, seit er angekommen war – aber er weiß nicht, wie Blaine es wieder _gutmachen_ kann.

Blaine war immer gut mit seinen großen romantischen Gesten – _so wie eben mal schnell nach New York zu fliegen und etwas so Bedeutungsvolles in aller Öffentlichkeit zu singen,_ sagt Kurts Verstand – aber, wenn er nicht _erklären_ kann… wenn er nichts sagen kann, um diesen Schmerz, der Kurt das Herz abschnürt, etwas erträglicher zu machen, wenn er Kurt nichts geben kann, woran er sich festhalten kann...

Kurt tritt einen Schritt zurück.

Vielleicht wird Blaine heute morgen irgendein Wunder aus dem Hut zaubern. Er wird einfach die richtigen Worte finden. Er wird den Schlüssel finden, um die Ketten zu lösen, die Kurts Herz einschnüren. Er wird eine Tür öffnen, durch die sie beide miteinander gehen können.

Kurt fragt sich, ob das wohl das letzte Mal ist, dass er Blaine schlafen sieht und ein Kloß formt sich in seinem Hals. Er zwingt sich, dem Bett den Rücken zuzudrehen, greift sich was zum Anziehen und schleicht sich in den Wohnbereich.

Der Holzboden unter seinen Füßen ist kalt und er schlingt die Arme um seine Brust. Aber es ist nicht die Kälte im Zimmer, die ihn frösteln lässt, sondern die Kälte in seinem Herzen. Wenn es so etwas wie Wunder wirklich gibt, dann er hat er seins schon aufgebraucht, als er seinen Vater nach dessen Herzanfall wieder zurückbekam.

Von dem Moment an, als er ihn auf dieser Treppe getroffen hatte, hat Kurt immer an Blaine geglaubt. Er hat sich immer auf ihn verlassen. Er hat immer darauf vertraut, dass Blaine ihm helfen wird, die Schwierigkeiten seines Lebens zu meistern. Und jetzt kann er das nicht mehr.

Jetzt ist Blaine ein Fremder mit einem Gesicht, das Kurt fast so gut kennt, wie sein eigenes. Blaine ist der Mensch, der Kurts Leben auf den Kopf gestellt und all die Hoffnungen und Überzeugungen zerstört hat, die er so sorgfältig gehegt hatte. Blaine ist derjenige, der alle Antworten hat, diese undenkbare Situation zu erklären, aber doch keine, die Kurt den Schmerz nehmen kann. Zumindest _noch_ nicht.

Kurt schaut zu seinem Bett zurück und wünschte, dass er einfach wieder unter diese Decke schlüpfen könnte, zurück in Blaines Arme, und dass dieser Albtraum sich einfach in Luft auflöste. Er wünschte, dass er nicht bei jedem Atemzug das Gefühl hätte zu ersticken, dass er das Licht der Sonne sehen könnte, dass er noch etwas anderes fühlen könnte, als nur Kälte, Taubheit und Schmerz.

Er wünschte, er könnte all das zurückhaben, was er gestern morgen beim Aufwachen noch besessen hatte – einen tollen Job, ein tolles Appartement und einen tollen Freund, mit dem er sein Leben teilen wollte.

Aber es ist nicht _gestern_. Es ist heute. Und _das_ ist jetzt sein Leben.

Das alles – dieses Durcheinander aus Schmerz und Verwirrung, erstickender Traurigkeit und Verrat, dieses Gefühl, irgendwie nicht wichtig genug zu sein – ist jetzt sein Leben.

Alles, was Kurt tun kann, ist Tee kochen, weiteratmen und darauf warten, dass Blaine erwacht.

Als die Sonne langsam aufgeht und durch die Fenster des Appartements scheint, hört er endlich, wie jemand aus dem Bett steigt. Kurt trinkt einen Schluck aus seinem Becher, um sich zu fangen.

Er ermahnt sich selbst, dass der Wunsch nach Antworten oder Wundern nicht bedeutet, dass sie auch tatsächlich existieren, und das Gefühl der Resignation dreht ihm den Magen um.

 

**~***~**

 


End file.
